battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 47
The forty-seventh episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Yoku challenges Io, who stands in the way. Summary Shishi reports to Kazuya that Exeseed evolved. Neither are particularly concerned, though. Shishi assures Kazuya that he will be the king of the new world. Then, he can get everything he wants. Kazuya explains that he was looking for a place to belong when in his world. But once he was brought to Spirits World, he realized he should just destroy the world where he has no place. He imagines a world where he's the center. There, everyone flocks to him, including his parents. Underground, Yoroi has recovered, and learns that Shishi was controlling him. Kiki tells him that they'll defeat Shishi. She says that Yoroi should rest. He agrees to this, but says he'll catch up once he recovers. As the heroes rush to the exit, someone once again blocks their path. This time, it's Io. Io reveals that he has the two white 12 God-Kings. Shunta and Mei try to convince him to join them, stating that Tatsumi was just being tricked. But Kiki and Inui explain that Io can't be reasoned with. From the start, he was working for Shishi. Io confirms this, and says that it was never Spirits World that called him, but Shishi herself. However, the legend is true, and a new world will be created by the Evil God-King. The one to guide them there will be the forbidden sword's wielder, Kazuya. This is what Io has been waiting to see. Io says that he doesn't care if even his own world is destroyed for this to happen. Because destruction and creation always come together. Yoku is angered by this. He says that a true hero would never abandon his own country and allies. Therefore, he challenges Io. In the battle, Io constructs a massive wall of defense. He brings out both white 12 God-Kings, and taunts Yoku about his inability to do anything. Yoku finally is able to draw Gale-Phoenix. Once he does, it evolves just like Exeseed did. It becomes Gale-Phoenix Zephyr. The match turns into a battle of endurance. It can keep attacking unblocked as long as it has more core than any of Io's spirits. But Io can keep protecting his life with Glorious-Sheep's effect. Io runs out of cards first. Thus, Yoku wins. The two white 12 God-Kings go to him. Though hurt, Io is still determined to keep the heroes from passing. He strikes the wall, and rocks start to fall. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The Super-TwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix Zephyr is featured. Matches Yoku vs. Io Cards Used Green White Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Io- Kenji Takahashi *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *Shishi- Kei Shindou *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Yoroi- Shigeo Kiyama *Zark- Taishi Murata *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada Main Staff *Script- Tsuyoshi Tamai *Storyboard/Episode Director- Shunsuke Machitani *Animation Director- Hiroto Kato Category:Episodes: Double Drive